


Solve It With a Smoothie

by iamajdandagreaser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Works For The SCPD, Barry Allen does not have superpowers, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, M/M, Oliver has a really weird way of dealing with his friends trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamajdandagreaser/pseuds/iamajdandagreaser
Summary: When Oliver takes the cute CSI from the SCPD out on a routine nightly mission, he discovers that not everyone has the nerves of steel that he does.





	Solve It With a Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddlerChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/gifts).



> Tal, two works in one day. You must be special or something.

For months, Oliver Queen had been watching Barry Allen, the cute CSI from SCPD with interest. 

He seemed trustworthy, had always defended the Arrow to Captain Lance, had helped him out on more than one occasion, and even had an Arrow action figure on his cluttered desk at work.

So when Oliver decided to bring Barry into Team Arrow, it was no surprise that the kid had almost passed out from hyperventilating. Felicity had laughed, and calmed him down by letting him play with one of her computers.

It was almost too much cute for Oliver to handle. 

As time went on, the two grew closer, frequently going out for a celebratory Big Belly Burger after another bad guy taken down in one of Starling City's numerous back alleys. And then Barry had started asking Oliver to teach him things, like what to do if someone ever grabbed him by the wrist, or the best way to disarm someone with a gun. And then he'd started taking over for Felicity, allowing her to have the night off, and Oliver cherished these nights, reveling in the sound of Barry's excited voice in his ear as he'd told Oliver to take the next right.

But one night, Oliver had to go undercover as himself, and Barry had volunteered to be the getaway driver. However, he'd refused to stay with the car, and instead followed Oliver into the back alley, only to see Oliver send an arrow straight into the man's chest. 

To be fair, Oliver reasoned, it was self defense. Things had gotten out of hand and it was either kill or be killed. He didn't like it, but the island and his first few months as the Arrow had calloused him in a way.

Barry, however, was the color of a very bleached out sheet, or maybe the bright white paper you got in big boxes, like ten reams of it, Oliver thought, turning around to see the young CSI staring after him with a horrified expression.

"You killed him," Barry stated simply, before spinning around and vomiting up everything he'd consumed in the past 48 hours.

The look on Barry's face was enough to make Oliver feel guilty as hell, and he hurried to Barry's side and began to awkwardly rub his back. Apparently the kid was just fine with already dead bodies. It was just the freshly dead ones that he couldn't handle. 

"I'm fine," Barry mumbled, standing up and promptly blacking out.

Twenty minutes later, Barry was coming to in the Arrow Cave, still a ghastly pale color, and Felicity saying something about getting his blood sugar back up. So Oliver did the next best thing, and took Barry by the arm and straight to the nearest Big Belly Burger.

After ordering fries and two milkshakes, Oliver sat across from Barry in the slightly-sticky vinyl booth and watched him listlessly sip the milkshake, bracing himself for the verbal onslaught about to break loose.

"You killed him," Barry repeated again, staring hard at Oliver.

"It was him or us," Oliver tried to explain. "Would you rather be dead?"

"You killed him," Barry parroted. Oliver was beginning to be concerned that it was the only phrase Barry would ever say again.

"Seven billion people in the world, and you're overreacting because I killed one man who was going to kill me and then you," Oliver said, a bit of an edge to his voice.

"But-" Barry began.

"Seven. Billion. People," Oliver repeated firmly. "Now shut up and drink your milkshake."

Barry's big, beautiful green eyes opened wide. He opened his mouth, and then promptly shut it. He then blinked twice, picked up the glass, and downed it in three gulps.

"Well then," he said. "The night is still young. Let's get back to work."

Oliver had not been expecting that reaction. He had, however, been prepared for Barry's ensuing yell of anguish as the brain freeze hit him, and Oliver couldn't help but realize that he had it bad for this kid, weak nerves, brain freeze, and all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt that I found on pinterest and immediately said "oh my god it's flarrow."


End file.
